Fortify
by Mayface
Summary: When a young, self-destructive male guardian is assigned to a school-a-holic teenage girl, fate has unexpected plans. About first love, overcoming obstacles, family, and pressure of growing up. Written for the pure purpose of my fans, Un-Twilight-Related.
1. Chapter One: Aiden

**Here's my story I talked about, which many of you wanted to read. Also, I will be continuing Missing Piece. I honestly don't know when I'll update, but I already have half of the next chapter written. I'm only doing it for you all, so please do me this favor of giving my new story a shot.**

**

* * *

**

I breathed in through my nose, and I exhaled with my mouth. Breathing was an important thing, and exercising it had a huge impact on how well we controlled our humans. Without knowing how to breath correctly, we wouldn't stay calm, have control, or be able to shade them from danger.

I took in another breath, slowly raising my head as I released it. Under my eyelashes, I looked at my trainer, Beckham, who had a smirk on his face.

"Come on, pretty boy. If you wanna move your human, you gotta be able to move a guardian first!" Beckham shouted to me from across the room.

I smirked back. Sure, I haven't trained in a long time, but he doesn't know what I've been doing since. He doesn't savvy that I've been rehearsing on my own time, manipulating other guardians without them realizing it. I can control my own kind just fine, which is completely rare and praise-worthy. And who do I owe thanks to? Myself. I've been my own trainer.

I continued to smirk, shaking my head and hunching a bit forward. "You don't know whats coming to you." Beckham barked a laugh, seeming genuinely amused. Idiot. Trainers think way too highly of themselves.

Right before he was about to add a comment - a moronic one, I'm sure - I focused my attention on seeing him stand in front of me. Just as I pictured my force pulling him toward me, just as he was about to say something completely foolish, and just as the Guardian Council watched me with ambiguity, I struck. Beckham came flying toward me, halting three inches away from my feet.

His coral eyes were shocked, his breathing coming out in short gasps, and his legs were shaking under him. I focused on holding him up, picturing him still standing in front of me, and everyone in this room knew I was the reason which kept him from collapsing. Backham gained control of his breathing, his figure still shaking.

"You can release me," he spat through clenched teeth, anger obviously overwhelming him. Good, becuase you asked for it. Stupid fucker. "I can stand on my own perfectly well."

My smirk only grew. "You are the trainer," I said innocently and let him go. As expected, the rush from moving across the room so fast was still over him, and he plunged to the floor. I rolled my eyes. For a guardian trainer, he seemed pretty weak to me.

I turned around, meeting the stunned faces of the Guardian Council and my mom. I smiled inoffensively, knowing what I just did was unbelievable to them. For me, it didn't seem such a big deal. I just moved a guardian across the room within a second. Now, ask me to move a human across the highway that fast, and we'll have a problem. That didn't matter now, though, because in their eyes, I did exceptionally well.

Unfortunately, I know I'm still not as good as my father was. He did a horrible thing, but was one hell of a guardian. I can only hope I get as good as he did, without abandoning my own family for a human.

I looked to my mom, a huge grin spread across her lovely face. I had made her proud, and as long as I keep doing that, I know I've fulfilled my mission.

Then, I heard someone from the Guardian Council speak. "Aiden Beck Carew, on behalf of the Guardian Council, we cordially honor you with the prestigious title of, once again, being a Guardian. Congratulations."

My mom clapped happily, and I grinned back at her.

"You know, pretty boy," I turned around. Beckham had gotten up, standing straight and tall now. "For someone who doesn't gloat, you sure will make one great guardian again." He took out his hand, expecting me to shake it.

I know he's just saying that because the Guardian Council is still here, but I shook it anyway. I won't be seeing this fucker ever again, and I know I made him fall to his knees, so shaking his hand is a way of saying 'See Ya!' Shaking it, I smiled timidly.

"Aiden Beck Carew, the Guardian Council is ready to announce your new human, which you will be guarding meticulously."

I straightening my back, forming a fist with each hand and placing them behind me. This wasn't the first time I was going to be assigned to a human, but it was more important than when I was a year old. Taking away my approval of being a guardian when I was two, and being renounced one when I'm three was a massive event, hardly ever seen. I screwed up the first time, but now I'll be more focused. I swore to myself.

"The Guardian Council assigns you, Aiden Beck Carew-" I know my own fuckin' name! I thought to myself, keeping my composer. You don't need to repeat it so many freaking times. "-to a human of the name Jennifer Evans."

* * *

"...she just turned fifteen, in human years, and is in her first year of high school. She's a teenager. It should be fine," my mom said once we were back home.

Fine. Fine.

Everything is always fine. She's been out way too long to think anything that involved me was 'fine'.

"Exactly!" I shouted, aggravated. "Shouldn't another teenage girl or Guardian Mother, like you, be her guard? I'm a teenage boy, in human years. I shouldn't be guarding a teenage girl!"

My mother smiled sweetly at me, and my animosity alleviated. Her smile is probably the only thing I can stand, in any world - human or guardian. She might never be here, or she may know how to push me to my brink, but I know she loves me - the shinny glint in her eye shows it.

"Sweety, it's actually very common for young male guardians to look over a teenage girl. You know how other human boys think, though you may not be human. You'll be able to protect her better than any female guardian and know when it's okay for her to do certain things. In fact, the more... 'outgoing'... teenage girls are the ones with a female guardian," my mom spoke softly.

"Outgoing girls... You mean sluts?" I asked bluntly.

"Aiden!" My mom scolded. She looked around, her straight and long glossy black hair flipping over her shoulders, making sure no one else heard me.

"You know you shouldn't talk about humans that way. It's our job to protect them, not insult them." She shook her head and walked past me. I felt my heart quench, knowing she was almost gone again.

"Look, you've been very lucky lately, the Guardian Council gave you plenty of time to recover from the accident." I shut my eyes and tuned her out. By the time I opened them and allowed myself to listen, her praising the Guardian Council had finally ended.

"Just try to take care of her the best you can, sweety." My mom walked back in front of me, dressed in a different outfit. Her black suit - formal attire was needed when you're even in the same freakin' building as the Guardian Council - was now replaced with a flowing skirt that matched her antique white blouse. Her clothing fit oddly perfect, contrasting against her black hair and gray eyes, which we both shared. She ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, knowing I will soon miss the touch of her soft hand. When I opened them, I saw she was staring lovingly at me.

"I know you are an amazing guardian, and with mistakes, we learn. I love you," she released my hair, "You've made me so proud-" and she kissed my nose, "-please continue to do so."

I looked down at her - I was six feet and two inches tall, a normal height for a male guardian; she was five feet with eleven inches, also an orderly height for a female guardian - and smiled sadly. I already missed her.

My mom's long fingers trailed over the side of my face, and her gray eyes began to sparkle and lighten in a way you wouldn't expect coming from such an ash color.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead and embrace her in a long hug.

She's always gone, guarding her human named Lisa, so I never see her. Being a Guardian Mother was a huge responsibility, especially when her human just married. My mom had only been back for the Guardian Council's decision on making me a certified guardian again. But damn straight if people say I love my mother - even go as far as to call me a mommy's boy - I know I am. And I don't care. I love her with all my heart. She's the only woman I'll ever need.

But Lisa also needs her. I know this, she knows this. So I let my mom go, and with another look filled with love, she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. I closed my own eyes as well, not wanting to see her disappear. After a few seconds, I opened them and was met with an empty room. She left, back to the human world.

I sighed, knowing I would end up doing my best to take care of my newly assigned human - even though it was against my will. Not for the girls sake, but for the pure reason to make my mother proud.

I groaned, running my hands through my hair and down over my face. A teenage human girl? Fuck.

This was going to be just fantastic.


	2. Chapter Two: Jennifer

**Apologies, the last chapter was in Aiden's POV. This one will be in Jennifer's. Each one will continue to switch as the story goes on.**

**Usually something along the lines of 'These characters are not mine,' or 'I own no rights to this story,' come into place in this section. This, however, is _my_ story. With my characters, my themes, my plot, my world, written in my way. I'm so happy I have the freedom of creating another world without saying I don't own anything - because with this story, I own everything. **

* * *

**Jennifer POV**

_So, with all my core classes being Pre-AP, and switching an elective for an AP class, I got journalism and Student Council as my fun classes, without it being too fun, I thought to myself._

At first, the school assigned me with Theater - can you believe that? Me, in theater? - but I was able to switch into an AP class. I need to start preparing for college now, and having a theater class sure isn't going to help me. Something more like Student Council will catch the attention of colleges looking for committed students, as myself. Of course, anyone can be in Student Council, which is why I also chose journalism. Writing comes easy to me, and it's so simple. I'm barely a freshman and already our teacher assigned me main reporter. My mom was elated, but it wasn't amazing news to me. Being editor was the real throne of greatness, not being the head reporter. That just gave me the most work to do.

I stopped think about my classes and went back to doing my Geometry homework. Being one of the few freshmen in a class with sophomores was intimidating the first. Everyday after that, however, I felt more comfortable and found my niche by sitting with the rest of the freshmen. And with it being Pre-Ap, I knew the course was to be at a higher level. Working around students a year older than me, though, taught me they weren't always wiser. So much conversation about sex, drugs, and party when on with them. It was is if taken out from a fake teen movie - you know, the ones where they can talk in the halls for hours, it seems - and disgusted me.

After I finished working on my worksheet, I put it away in the section of my room devoted to my school items. It was just a bin I kept against the wall next to my desk. My textbooks, notebook, and other school supplies in there, each placed in a specific order. I have them placed neatly, just as everything else in my room. I believe there's a place for everything, and everything has its place. As it should be.

I checked my phone. I was talking to my friend, Brian, but didn't reply because I was doing homework. I don't like talking to anyone else while I'm working because it's too distracting and takes up my time. The only thing I can stand while doing my work is music. People always tell me it's strange that I'm able to plug my iPod in while reading or doing homework, because they assume is distracts me as well. Quite the opposite really, since it fades into some type of background play-list that keeps me focused on my work.

'New Text Message' flashed on the screen.

'So.. can i ask you somthing?'

I re-read the text message twice before lamenting to myself. I knew what was coming next, just as all the other times boys ask me out.

Why?

I barely turned fifteen and we _just_ entered high school. Is being in a relationship really necessary? Is being in love a thousand different times before we graduate part of the mandatory credits needed to get to college? Being friends can't suffice? My concept of dating in high school and texting while doing homework were the same: too distracting and takes up my time.

'You just did, haha(:'

I played nice, knowing I'll be letting another one of my guy friends down soon. Then they'll ignore me and stay away for a while and two possible outcomes may occur:

1. They'll be polite and smile when they see me in the halls throughout the next for years but never be my friend again.

2. Or they'll be okay with just being friends, get over me, and we can actually hang out throughout high school without the awkward small talk.

Don't get me wrong, I really want a boyfriend. I really, _really_ do. But... School's first. I need a scholarship. Plus, I already know what I want in a guy (strong, romantic, caring, blonde hair with blue eyes and a hardworking doctor who loves me more than anything) and right now... Let's just say there aren't and boys mature enough. I know even the seniors, who are supposed to be clever with age, will only go out with freshmen girls like me for sex. I can see through that hand holding and giggling and making out in the hallway facade. It's not rocket science. And these girls just get heart broken for no reason. We should enjoy this time in our life, not fret over some boy.

Besides, I'm not planning on meeting my future husband in high school.

We'll meet in my second year of college, and he'll be floored once he sees me. All the other prettier girls will throw themselves at him, but he'll peel them off without a second glance because I'll be the only one for him. Once we have our own amazing jobs after college, he'll ask me to marry him. He'll take me around the world because he'll come from a wealthy family, who will also adore me. We'll have two or three kids, too, after a couple of years marriage.

It's a little out there, but I'm a perfectionist, and I like planning ahead. There's honestly nothing wrong with that.

Wait, what's taking so long for Brian to reply?

I pressed the button on the side of my phone and noticed he had sent me another text. About four minutes ago. Great. Now he'll think I took forever to reply because the decision of being his girlfriend was 'oh, so difficult'. I slid open my phone and read the text.

'Lol no silly goose i wanted to kno if youl go out w me? :)'

I sighed, but my thumbs were replying with the message I've sent out too many times already.

'Sorry, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Plus, you're a good friend and I don't wanna ruin anything, you know? :/'

I sent it before debating whether or not to take off the :/ face. It made it seem like it was hard to say no, but he is my friend, so he deserves some type of... Something. Sympathy? I guess. I feel bad enough about hurting him, and not showing any remorse will just make him think I'm even more of a heartless girl.

'O ok'

I shut my phone once I read his reply. We were having so much fun texting each other... Oh well. Let the awkwardness begin.

* * *

"Mom, we're gonna be late!" I complained as I paced in the living room.

"I'm going! I can't find my shoes!" She hollered back.

Thirty minutes. I always get to school at least minutes before the bells rings. Now, I had ten minutes left to get to school before I'm count as tardy. And why? Because my mom woke me up later, commenting on how tired I've been looking and how I could use some more rest. More rest? More rest won't help me get to the top ten! I need an outstanding GPA to get into a good college, and resting won't get me there.

I checked my phone. Now I only have nine minutes!

"Okay, okay. Let's go," my mom said, hopping out of her room while trying to put on a heel. She grabbed the keys and smiled at me.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and gave her stern look.

She rolled her brown eyes, which were much darker than mine. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to be the first person at school. I swear, you'd think you have the key to unlock it."

"We have nine minutes to get there," I said, opening the door. As I stepped out and heard my mom lock it behind me, I checked my phone. "Eight minutes! Ugh, let's go."

I ran to the car, trying to open the door. My mom casually walked to the other side, unlocking it with her keys. "You know we'll get there in time, right?"

I got in and placed my backpack on the floor. "No, we live far. It usually takes us ten minutes when we're on time."

My mom sighed as she backed out of our driveway. "If you're late, just say the train was passing and slowed you down."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "The train _better_ not be passing," I muttered to myself. "That'll only make me tardier."

* * *

**So many have said they feel relate-able to Jennifer. I have to agree, but I warn that she takes it up a notch. Let me know your thoughts on each chapter individually, please! (Yes, tardier is, surprisingly, a word.)  
**

**Love to all my devoted readers,**

**Mayface**

**xo  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Aiden

**I honestly hope those huge number of people who promised to read and review this actually do so. Writing this story is the only reason I'm continuing Missing Piece, so please try to give something back to me. I love you all!**

**Usually something along the lines of 'These characters are not mine,' or 'I own no rights to this story,' come into place in this section. This, however, is _my_ story. With my characters, my themes, my plot, my world, written in my way. I'm so happy I have the freedom of creating another world without saying I don't own anything - because with this story, I own everything. **

**

* * *

**

**Aiden POV**

High school.

I got in an hour before the bell rang and already this place reeked of make up, cologne, cafeteria food, sweat, and teen ignorance.

Thank goodness for the last one too, or these humans would notice me. It wouldn't be my appearance that would freak them out - guardians look and dress the exact same way as humans, the only physical difference being we're all tall and much more attractive. Hate to toot my own horn, but puberty and genetics does some ugly things to humans, especially at this age. Besides, I'm wearing chucks, jeans and a black shirt. Seems pretty normal compared to the neon green shoes and red tight pants I'm seeing.

But what would trigger a human noticing me and set them off is, not only am I leaning against a wall, but I am leaning against a wall, without touching the floor. I'm so high up, my head almost reaches the ceiling, but I don't let it; a whole lot of dirt would torrent out and cover my head. No thanks.

Annoyed I haven't felt anything yet, I let my head slam back against the wall. She wasn't here, or else I would've felt it. When a guardian is assigned a human, a bond forms between them only a guardian can feel. I don't know how it happens, or even how to explain it, but you just... _feel_ when you're human is near.

Suddenly, my head shot up. I looked down to the hall. Many more students and their guardians were already here, but I can feel my human just entered. I lowered myself to ground level - man, I forgot how short humans were; they're tallest person was my mothers height - and reminded myself to be extra careful, not letting my guard down.

Other humans can't see, feel, or hear me, because guardians are able to make ourselves invisible in front of them - even though they couldn't see us if they tried. Of course, everyone in this building was once able to spot us. When humans were younger, back when they believed in magic and tooth fairies, they had the capability to notice their guardian. Children didn't see us as their guardian, but as their 'imaginary friend'. That was back when a human had creativity and a wide imagination. No such luck now.

It's that ignorance humans develop as they get older that blocks us out from their view. Damn humans, think they're so smart.

Pfft, as if. I'm a little over three (a sixteen year old, in their time) and I bet I already knew more than any teacher here by the time I was two. Stupid humans. They're all dumb asses.

I easily walked past and through people, letting the tug of my assigned human pull me toward her. Then suddenly, there she was.

_That_ was her?

I know humans are short, but she has to be, at the most, five feet and an inch. You gotta be _kidding_ me! The flat shoes she was wearing didn't help her height either, nor did those skinny jeans she had on - the pants only accentuated her stumpy legs. She wore her brown hair up in a high pony tail the way female guardians usually do, but guardian girls are _so_ much more beautiful than my assigned human. Even though I didn't want to ever get married, I had to admit guardians girls were so much better looking than human girls. I don't understand how a male guardian can fall in love with a human girl; it's impossible with those looks. They're hideous in comparison. Truly gruesome creatures.

I sighed, knowing there wasn't anyway I could switch, and walked closer to my assigned human.

Jennifer Evans, an active volunteer and straight A student with a clean conduct record and nice to everyone. People thought she was the sweetest person on earth, and many girls were jealous of her ways of being friends with 'cute' boys. _Please._ Human boys are just as revolting.

But Jennifer doesn't want a boyfriend. She wants to focus on school... Huh.

Maybe she is smart after all.

And I know all this about her just by seeing her. Man, this guardian-human bond is weird, but if it's what my mom wants for me to do, then I'll do it.

"Jenny!"

"Crissy!"

Jennifer and... Crissy... ran to each other and hugged for the longest time, then they went on babbling on and on about some new vampire movie.

What the...? Were teenage girls _always_ like this? Talking and talking? Geez. How can people not get annoyed, in the 'I-wanna-cut-your-head-off-with-a-toothbrush' kind of way.

As if noticing my scowl, Crissy's guardian smiled at me. It was a female guardian. This meant Crissy was an 'outgoing' one. Oh, great. My human is BFF's with a slut. Just dandy. I'll be having some real fun time taking care of her.

An annoying bell rung twice just as I ran my hand through my hair. With a tired sigh, I watched humans and their guardians swell around me. I did my best to keep up with Jennifer as she and her friend walked to class, but eventually gave up. Humans quickly made their way in different directions, their guardians eagerly keeping up. I hurried, trying to catch up with the horrendous shade of brown hair that was my humans. Scurrying closer to our tie, I felt it loosen. Just seconds past, and she was no longer in my vision, which was a perfect 20/20 in the human world. But it was too damn late. I had lost her through the sea of students and guardians. The connection between other guardians and their humans was too strong for my bond to reach Jennifer. I couldn't even float up and walk above the crowd because there were already too many Goddamn guardians up there, too.

I slammed my hand against a wall.

_Dammit!_

I pulled on my hair, absolutely infuriated at myself. _Fuckin' shit._

Great, just perfect. I barely meet my human and I already lost her. Oh yeah, and she went off chatting about a vampire with someone who could well be the schools whore. Jennifer is very smart, I picked that up. What if the Crissy girl was just using her to pass a class, or talk to a boy she likes? She could try to mislead Jennifer into her whore-y ways. Dammit.

I don't know!

I'll just have to wait for everybody to clear the way, and I'll let the bond lead me her way again. _Yeah, that's it._ Problem solved, right?

Just then, another annoying bell went off and the halls were empty. A few students ran in late, and I could tell their guardians were first-timers. _Fuckin' newbies. Learn your job._ But then again, looks who's talking. The complete fuck up of guardians. I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes with the palms of my hands.

As I felt my connection grow, the school principal and his guardian walked by. Of course the principal couldn't see me, but his guardian looked at me, and gave me the 'go-find-your-human-or-get-out' look I've gotten so many times before. I pretended to salute him, and then I let my bond lead me deeper into the school.

Stupid principal's guardian. Stupid human school. And stupid Jennifer for having stupid friends. What an idiot, but then again, so are most humans. This was my first day as a guardian after a year in my world, and I already hate it.

Now, I need to sit everyday through boring lessons - the same boring lessons I had learned when I was a kid - just to make sure Jennifer was safe in school. The next four human years were going to be just _lovely._

Stupid humans. Fuckin' high school.

* * *

**Thought and feelings toward this story are so completely welcome! I hope none of you guys praised me to let me down :*)**

**Love, Mayface**

**xo  
**


End file.
